Let me come and let me go
by Lyrita Teroda
Summary: A massacre, a kidnapping and a shadow. Mix it all together and you get one wierd story. No Mary Sue. Please review.hieixoc
1. Sound the bugle now

Chapter one

Soun the bugle. Songfic

A young girl stands in a desolate graveyard. The rain pelts down upon her relentlessly but she doesn't seem to care. Her light brown hair damply caresses her cheek, where salt tears and rain drops have mixed and run down her sodden face.

Sound the Bugle now, Play it just for me

She sighs deeply as a peal of thunder follows the flash of lightning, briefly illuminating a shadow in a nearby tree. But the young Hanyou staring at her families grave doesn't seem to notice.

As the seasons change, remember how I used to be

A small, ghostly smile crawls across her face, as memories start to chase around in her mind. One stands out infront of the rest

'_Mommy, cousin Lyta's here.' A young girl of 5 screams up the stairs, practically jumping up and down. She gives out a delightful squeal as she launches herself at her cousin. A young girl with deep blue eyes and light brown hair gently hugs her cousin close, a smile lighting up her face, making her seem carefree and sweet. She was kind once, but that changed._

'_Cousin Tia, its been a while. Have you been good?' Lyta asks, finally detaching herself from the 5 year olds strong grip._

_The young girl nods her head. She is extremely small for her age, and comes upto Lytas Waist. Her head is covered in tiny brown curls that flow past her face and frame it, making her look sort of like a giant rag doll. Her tan skin is soft and sweet looking, but her temper will flare at the slightest thing. the young girl smiles again, her face glowing with youth and energy._

The modern day Lyta sighed again, a sound so full of sadness that even the toughest hearts were slightly moved.

In the copse of trees to the left of the graveyard, another figure stood beneath the shadowed one, both keeping a silent visual on the small mourner in the black floor length leather coat.

Now I cant go on, I cant even start

The massacre that had claimed her family had happened in seconds. She had been away as it ripped her life at the seems.

Ive got nothing left, just an empty heart

She had been left that day to pick up the pieces, she had had to endure preparing the families funeral. Many came to give the condolences, but she had just stared at them, her eyes blank and unseeing as they searched for her family amongst the mourners, as she had slapped herself over and over to try and wake up from this nightmare.

Im a soldier wounded, so I must give up the fight

She had given up on everything, then came the final, devastating blow, her young cousin had been kidnapped that night, young Tia, who had everything to live for, had been cruelly snatched away as the massacre took place. She was out their somewhere, and her cousin had no idea where to start looking.

Theres nothing more for me, lead me away

Lyta dropped to her knees as sobs racked her body, rendering her thoroughly immobile. How coul this have happened, she had once had a life. A family, a future. Now she could barely last one night to the next.

Or leave me lying here

She lay there in the rain for more hours than she could count, then finally stood and walked to the gates, uknowing of the one stranger who had stayed behind.

Sound the bugle now, tell em I don't care

This single shadow walked up to the mass grave. The one stone stood proud near the back of the graveyard, it was partially shadowed by a weeping willow. Poetic huh?

Bending down, he read the names that leapt at him from the gravestone.

Here lies the Shanks family

Marik Shanks. Father to the most amazing family this land has ever seen

Lyra Shanks. Mother , wife and beloved sister of many and few.

Vemina Shanks. Grandmother, wife and nanna to more children than she could count.

Jonna Shanks. Grandfather to few, friend to many

Jera Shanks. Uncle, brother and friend, what more can we say.

Moira Shanks. Aunt, wife and teacher, she will never walk alone.

Philip, Benna and Stu Shanks. The terrible three shall rescue the, or torment you, whichever comes first.

All these were lost to us, may they find freedom now. And may they bless she who now lives alone.

Your memory will live forever in our hearts.

Theres not a road I know that leads to anywhere

The one called Hiei glanced up at the back of the onde who walks alone. Pity flashes briefly in his eyes as she turns and looks both ways at the road before her. Her gaze is blank and uncaring, as if she doesn't now where to go now, and never will.

Withought a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark

He follows her, this silent shadow, as she walks towards 'home,' staring blankly at the pavement before her.

Lay right down and decide, not to go on

He watches as she walks through her door after unlocking it. Watches as she numbly peels off her soaking leather and carelsessly tosses it to the ground. Stares blankly as she picks up a picture and stares at it, water dripping from her face.

Then on high, somewhere in the distance

He sees her amazement as a small piece of card flutters from her photograph to the floor. Watches as her eyes light up as she reads it.

Theres a voice that calls, remember who you are

A delighted squeal escapes her as she runs upstairs to get ready. Life suddenly seemed a little brighter.

The fire youkai from outside walked through the patio doors and bent to pick up the paper that she had dropped. On it, it read…

Dearest Lyta.

Once we are gone, you will notice that a few changes will occur. These will help you grow stronger. You know what you are, but don't know the extent of your powers. When you need help, just visit your friends. They will know who to contact. Upstairs in our bedroom you will find a sword. It has a black blade and is called 'Chaos.'

Use this to help those who need help. And know that we will always love you and care for you, even If we no longer exsist.

Yours truly, your loving family

The shankses.

If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow

The Jaganshi smiled slightly as he walked out the patio doors. Sooner or later she would turn up on Koenma's doorstep and her training could begin. The young ruler had been waiting for an opportunity like this to arrive for god knows how long

So be strong tonight, remember who your are

Upstairs the young Hanyou slept in her bed, feeling lightheaded. Life was going to get better, life was going to be better.

Your a soldier now, fighting in a battle, to be free once more

She tried to ignore the feeling of being watched as her would be stalker checked on her once last time, sneaking through the open window and watching her a little while as she slept.

That's worth fighting for.

He smiled as she sighed, a whistfull smile filling her face. He hoped he could get to know her, from what he had heard she seemed a powerful fighter, and he was always up for a challenge.

And there goes my crap attempt at a fanfic. Only if I get reviews will I post another. That is all

Rss XXX


	2. A spy for a friend?

Chapter 2

A spy for a friend?

Just thought id tell you now, all my fanfics will be songfics, unless I run out of songs. And I don't own any of this, just the plot line.

* * *

Morning sunlight filtered through the crack in the curtains as Lyta yawned and stretched, thoroughly exhausted yet surprisingly happy.The young hanyou tentatively put her feet on the floor and ran through the door to her fathers room. Opening it and hoping, like she had so many times before, that it had all been some bizarre nightmare, that she was awake and her family where ok. But she was met with disappointment.

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen andI cant get out_

She sighed as she walked into the room, and fingered the drapes hanging over their queen sized bed. It was a four poster fit for royalty, containing a tiny rose carved into the headboard. She remembered how excited she was when they bought it, and had asked that it be left to her no matter the cost. Now she couldn't stand to look at it, her father had written in his will that it be left to her, but she just couldn't stand looking at it now, it was as if they had all died just so she could have it. A fresh wave of tears started to pour down her face, and were whipped away in seconds.

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out_

_of here_

Moving over to her fathers draws to her left, she kneeled down, and pulled out the bottom draw and picked out the family katana. She had trained with this so many times that she could fight someone in her sleep.

_Believe me, I'm just as lost as you_

Her father had been a tracker for the ruler of the Rekai. When she was younger , in demon terms, she had met him, and never blamed him for anything. Her father was a strong warrior and knew how to look after himself.

_And every time I think ive finally made it_

He had been at the funeral, had seen what the demons had done and had hugged her, even though she had flinched. Now she didn't like being touched, it reminded her to much of her family, and how they could never hug her again, or comfort her again. She may only be 16 in demon terms, but she did want her family back, she was still young. But had grown up in seconds during the massacre.

_I learn I'm farther away than I have ever been before_

She had been held back as the murderers mercilessly hacked her entire family to pieces, asking who should die first, and who shouldn't. Who should be killed outright and who should be tortured.

_I see the clock and its ticking away, and the hourglass empty_

Eventualy they had killed everyone, it had been the longest night of her life, and the screams still woke her up in the dead of night, sweating and screaming.

_What the Fuck do I have to say_

And yet they weren't finished. Only Tiahad survived the massacre . She had been away at a friends sleepover party, but she wasn't safe, none of them were. The murderers had crept to her house and kidnapped her from under everyones noses. She had been taken and a piece of paper had been put in her place. It had said that they hadn't finished with Lyta, and would come for her once her spirit had thoroughly broken.

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out _

Lyta had come close to breaking down almost everyday for a month after the massacre, but her spirit hadn't been broken, as long as Tia was still alive, it would never break.

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here_

But they still sent little mementos. A lock of Tia's hair, a tooth encased in blood. But they never said she was dead. But is still broke her heart that her cousin was being tortured and she wasn't there to help her.

_Release me, I'm just as lost as you_

She had cried for retribution for those cold nights of fear.

_Believe me, I'm just as lost as you_

Prayed for freedom from her nightmare, but it never came.

_Keep it inside, the image portrayed_

So she had buried it deep inside her, had survived those next nights through sheer force of willpower. She never moved out of the house it took place in. There were too many good memories aswell as the bad.

_As if I couldnt stand losing as if I couldn't be saved, no way_

All her friends had proved fair-weather. Only one stuck by her side. Chloe had stayed beside her always, offering comfort for her when ever she needed it.

Lyta picked up the blade from inside the bottom draw. She released it from the sheathe and looked at it, before putting it back. That letter last night had showed her it was time to stop mourning. Chloe would know where she should go for help and revenge. She wanted the latter badly, very badly.

_A small confession I think I'm starting to lose it_

Picking out a pair of jeans and a tshirt from her wardrobe, she slipped her arms through and tied the katana to her side. She went and picked up her leather from the floor downstairs and grabbed a quick snak before running to the bus stop. Her friend lived a few stops away and it was to long to walk at this time In the morning

_I think I'm drifting away from the people I really need_

Lyta smiled as she sat down in the bus, ignoring the pitying glances coming her way from other passengers, she had long since forgotten about their looks of pity, she never wanted nor needed them. They didn't know about what she had been through. So now she didn't are.

_A small reflection on when we were younger_

A small smile fluttered around her lips as they passed the playground she often played in with her cousin. She waved to one of Tia's friends, he stared at her, dumbstruck. But waved back anyway, a delighted smile lighting up his face.

_We had it all figured out 'cause we had everything covered_

Lyta hopped off the bus at her stop and ran through the back ally until she came upon her friends house. Running up the old stairs, she knocked on the door and waited, knowing that she could trust this girl with her life.

_Now were older its getting harder to see_

The second the door opened, she nearly toppled her friend over in a hug.

"Great news Chloe, ive got the sword." She said enthusiastically looking at her friend.

She was about an inch higher than Lyta, but then again, everyone was. Her hair was a deep brown that framed her face. It was murderously straight and would always be if Chloe had anything to say about it. Her eyes were hidden behind glasses, but you could see their hazel colour easily. She was quite skinny for a girl, but that never bothered her. She was strong anyway, and extremely smart.

_What this future will hold for us, what the Fuck are we going to be?_

"Lyta! Ive got loads to tell you. You'll probably hate me, but its for the best." Chloe said, her voice laced with apology.

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out_

"What are you talking about?" Lyta asked , curiosity written across her face before she made it thoroughly emotionless. She didn't like this, something wasn't right.

Lyta protested slightly as she was dragged into her friends living room. There sat Koenma and the famous Rekai Tentai.

Looking at her friend emotionlessly with a severe glare, she said simply "Explain."

Koenmacoughed slightly in order to get her attention, which he succeeded in doing.

"Chloe here has been a spy for me for the last year, I wanted to see how good your were with the sword and she gladly took the position. She's been watching you for me for a while."

Lyta went completely still, the silence suddenly defeaning. Very slowly she turned to Chloe, fixing her with a glare that turned the atmosphere thoroughly Antarctic.

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here _

_Release me, I'm just as lost as you  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you_

"You've been spying on me? My very best friend who was always there, only did it for money?" She asked the prone figure of her EX-best friend. Her hand moved , ever-so slowly to her katana, fingering the hilt as if she would like nothing better than to plunge it into her old friends heart.

_So lost, I'm just as lost as you  
Oh well what am I going to do  
I'm afraid I'm falling farther away (from where I want to be)_

But she stopped, her eyes looking slightly panicked then returning to their normally blank look so fast that only Hiei noticed. He decided to keep quiet, she deserved that much after what she had been through.

"No, im not a murderer." She murmured to herself, and Chloe let out a breathe of relief.

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out_

"So, what do you want me for then? I can't offer much because my powers aren't … ready." She said, effectively cutting off the rest of what she was going to say. She didn't want them to know everything, not even Chloe knew the truth.

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here_

"We want you to come with us." Koenma explained, standing up and moving towards her. From his pocket he drew a phoenix pendant. In its centre was a flaming Phoenix, it was covered in ruby and pink sapphire, with flecks of amber for eyes. She didn't need to look on the back to know that a barcode was enscribed on there. Lyta panicked again slightly, but hid it the second she noticed Koenma's gentle smile. He knew but he wasn't going to say, and judging by the blank looks of the others, she guessed they didn't either.

"Your father gave me this to meto give to you. He says it will help you remember, and help you if you need it. Just ask for him and he will be there."

She smiled again, and walked through the portal along with them when one was summoned. But before she walked through fully, her old friend grasped her hand.

"Im sorry Lyta, I had no other choice and you needed this. Please forgive me. Koenma says if you want I can live with you too, just so you can have a friendly face around." Chloe said, smiling.

"I'll think about it, I promise." She said, hugging her friend close then letting go to go through the portal.

"Take care " Lyta said as her friend dissapearred.

On the other side she looked around at the boys.

"Ok, intro please?"

* * *

And that's that, again, rate please. And if you have any q's, just ask.

rss


	3. Clowns all around you

_Ok, I wanna intro my selves properly. I say selves because im practically schizo on the comp. I have 3 characters. So let me introduce…_

_Sadonna: - When I need to kill someone or be sarcastic, she takes over._

_Lyta:-She just glares; she is also extremely good at rping._

_Rach:-This is the normal me, she acts just like me, thoroughly nuts._

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and let's carry on._

* * *

Chapter 3

Clowns: - By t.a.t.u

_Can you see me now?_

Lyta looked around at them all carefully, taking each of their measures. And holding eye contact with all of them. None of them properly knew her thanks to Koenma, and she could have hugged him for that.

_Can you see me now?  
_

The red head of the group stepped forward, and Lyta sensed a great power deep down inside of him, she vaguely recognised it, but couldn't for the life of her place it.

"My name is Kurama." He said, not looking the slightest bit uneasy under Lyta's relentless stare. "The others you see before you are Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei. We are sorry for your-" "Save it, I don't want nor need your pity or condolences, im not as delicate as you think I am. I've survived more than you think." Lyta cut in, effectively shutting Kurama up before he could carry on.

"Hn" Came to her ears in a derisive tone from the corner of the room. Lyta slowly turned her gaze to the shadow in the corner, levelling her gaze with his for a full literal minute as the others looked bewildered from one to the other.

Koenma finally broke the silence, but didn't break the staring contest. "Lyta, I have decided to ask you to join the team. Your father would have wanted you to be protected. And this is the best place you could be right now."

_  
All this weeping in the air  
_

At the mention of her father Lyta's eyes turned glacial. Breaking eye contact with Hiei She turned to Koenma, this time her gaze was uncaring. "I can take care of myself, you know that by now, or at least you should." Lyta murmured, only loud enough for Koenma and Hiei to hear, since they were the closest.

_Who can tell where it will fall?_

"Yes, I am well aware of that. And I need to speak with you now," He said, looking at all the others in the room. "Privately, only Hiei may stay, but he has to stay outside. I will need him to escort Lyta to her room."

_Through floating forests in the air  
_

Lyta's eyes never left Koenma as the boys all trooped outside, her mind block was up in an instant as she felt the presence of a jagan, but other than that her entire Mind was focused on Koenma.

"Ok, tell me what you know and ill tell you if you're right or wrong." She said, sitting in a swivel chair behind her.

"When you were born, you weren't born on this planet. Your father was a demon from here that much is true, but your mother was an alien from a planet far away called Dantori. She insisted on giving birth to you on your home planet. Am I right so far?" He asked, Looking at Lyta as her eyes became momentarily shocked.

Lyta nodded her head, urging him to continue, and hoping he was trustworthy.

_'Cross the rolling open sea  
_

"Your father was a water demon, and controlled a small part of the Makai. Your mother died years after giving birth to you on her home planet and you were exiled here because your weren't really a Dantorian." He said, pausing to take a breathe before continuing. "You were found by the nice Shanks family who took you in. They cared for you, until you were kidnapped at the age of 5. You were taken by scientists who wished to see what you were. It turns out that a member of the Shanks family had grown jealous and knew of your powers. They sent the scientists to you and told them everything. They tried to enhance you, and made you inject potions that would give you more powers. They succeeded in making you part Koorime, kitsun-" Lyta cut him off before he finished the sentence. "Actualy, they never completed that one, all they got me implanted with was Koorime blood, which means I cry gems when anger consumes me. The blood of a fire demon, which made me take on a phoenix form. And the blood of an ice witch, which gave me the ability to manipulate ice."

_  
Blow a kiss, I run through air_

"Aaaah I didn't know that, but I take it you escaped easily and here you are." He said, looking at Lyta.

"Well I wouldn't say easily, but I did escape. But I must ask you, don't tell the others. They mustn't be put in danger because of me." Lyta said, looking firmly at Koenma, getting her point across.

_Leave the past, find nowhere  
_

"Im sure they can handle themselves, but I won't tell them, unless you do." Koenma said, standing up and walking up to her. "Im sure that by now you know what that necklace does?'" He stated, looking at her and carrying on after he received the small nod. "Then I suggest you keep it safe, you wouldn't want it falling into the wrong hands now would you?"

_Floating forests in the air_

"No, I definitely wouldn't, is that all?" Lyta asked, her tone turning chilly.

"No, you're free to go. Just follow Hiei and welcome to the Rekai Tentai." He said, before turning back to his desk and the paperwork on it.

_Clowns all around you  
_

Lyta walked through the huge doors, and found herself being studied closely by Hiei, who leaned uncaringly against the wall opposite the wall. Again, he tried to search her mind, before she closed him out, putting a bit of energy in the close-off to show that she didn't want her mind searched without her permission.

"Follow me" Hiei said, turning and walking off down the halls. Lyta only just managed to catch up to him before he vanished, and mentally stored all the hallways and doors incase she got lost. Finally they came to a deep violet door.

_  
Clowns that only let you know  
_

Hiei walked forward and pushed it open, standing back so she could go in and look around, and then following after she had. Inside it was like a dream come true. It was all painted a deep violet, a colour that always calmed you. In the centre was a large bed suspended from the ceiling by wires. It was held securely in place and was a perfect circle. The sheets were a deep velvet silk, which ran like water over the bed on to the floor just a few inches away. It swung when she sat on it, then she looked around a little more, and nearly choked.

_Where you let your senses go  
_

On the top of a cupboard in front of her and next to the door, which Hiei still occupied, was a doll. It was about the size of a pillow, wearing a pink dress with lace edges. Its face was yet to be complete and was thoroughly blank but the hair was perfect, millions of strands of cotton had been intricately stitched into the dolls head, all hand-made by Lyta herself. It was the doll she was going to give Tia for her birthday, after the massacre she had been meaning to complete it, but could never bring herself to.

_Clowns all around you_

_It's a cross I need to bear_

After a while Hiei interrupts her. "Kurama will be up when dinner is ready." And with that he leaves, allowing her some space as a tear rolls down her cheek.

_All this black and cruel despair  
_

In her room, Lyta stood up and walked to the cupboard. Picking up the doll, she notices a small piece of paper underneath it, Reading it, she failed to notice the tentative knock on the door, or the red eyed girl who came in anyway.

"Did you make that Lyta-San?" Yukina asked curiosity on her face.

Lyta dropped the paper as if it was on fire, and turned to the girl in the doorway, her eyes reminded her of Hiei, but she shook that from her mind in seconds, like he had a sister.

"Im sorry" Yukina said, looking apologetic." My name is Yukina, Kuwa-chan told me who you were and I came to check up on you"

"That's ok" Lyta said, unable to be mad at Yukina, she was to goddamn cute to yell at. "Im fine, and I did make this, for a …friend of mine, who I lost contact with a few months ago." Lyta said, another tear falling down her face.

"Lyta-san, why are you crying?" Yukina asked, looking at her curiously.

"No, nothings wrong." Lyta said, smiling. Everything had turned out for the better, she only needed her cousin and everything would be perfect, but since that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, she had no choice but to smile and get on with it.

"Would you like to know how I did this?" Lyta asked Yukina, sitting on the bed and motioning for Yukina to join her.

Yukina nodded her head and sat next to her, making the bed swing gently. For the next hour Lyta and Yukina both examined the doll, with Lyta showing Yukina how the hair was made. Both jumped slightly when a knock came at the door.

_This is an emergency  
_

"Come in" Lyta called. Then smiled involuntarily as Kurama walked in, shyly. "Relax, im not gonna bite your head off, yet." She said, looking at the doll in her arms as she stood up and laid it beside Yukina.

_Don't you hide your eyes from me_

A few minutes later, Lyta, Yukina and Kurama walked into the kitchen were the gang was assembled, along with Botan, whom Lyta knew, and a girl with brown hair who was sitting with Yusuke. Lyta Didn't have time to contemplate this before she was choked in a hug by none other than Botan. "Lyta, it's been years. Where have you been keeping yourself?" Botan asked, hugging the life out of her.

_Open them and see me now  
_

"Botan…Air!" Lyta gasped, trying to get out of the deat…Hug.

"You've changed since the party Ly-Ly." Botan said, making you cringe as she said your pet name. At this the two idiots ((Sadonna: Theres no reason to ask who, we all knows who they are)) Cracked up and Lyta cracked a vein. Spotting a conveniently placed bucket of ice cold water ((Rach: Oooooh, I wonder how that got thereevil giggle)) Stalking up to the two giggling baka's she poured the entire bucket on them, earning a giggle from Botan, the brown haired girl and even Kurama and Hiei. Yukina looked shocked, but giggled straight afterwards, running off to get towels.

_Can you see me now?_  
_Can you see me now?_

"That'll teach you not to laugh at me, im not a joke at your expense." She said, putting down the bucket and walking off, dusting her hands as she did. She walked over to the dinning table and sat down, looking up and asking "so, what's for dinner?"

_Can you see?  
Can you see?  
_

After a fairly uneventful dinner ((all that happened was that the baka's pigged out, Lyta learned who the brown haired girl was. Kieko. And she learned about what they all were.)) Lyta stood up and started heading back to her room before Yukina stopped her.

"Wait, Lyta-san. Join us for a while. We are going to watch the television." She said, in a cute voice that melted her resolve to go.

_See me here in the air_

The news was on, and was mainly centred around a girl they had found.

"At precisely 9:00am this morning, a young girl was found shivering outside the police station, when asked her name al she said was 'I need cousin Lyta.'

With this Lyta's blood ran cold. She was on a chair near the window, Hiei occupied this window and everyone else was on chairs and the sofa.

The news reader continued.

The young girl has said nothing else. We will inform you of any leads and such when we are notified of them. But if you do know this girl, please come forward, she misses you."

_Not holding on to anywhere  
But holding on so beware_

"Tia" Came here strangled murmur as she looked at the picture on the screen. It was definitely her, granted she looked skinny and gaunt, but those eyes, she was most definitely alive… and petrified out of her young mind.

_  
I have secrets I won't share  
_

Lyta suddenly felt sick. Thankfully no-one but Hiei had heard her. He looked at her oddly but she didn't notice him, she was far to worried about getting Tia.

_See me here pushing you  
_

"I need to go, now." She stuttered, running out of the room before she was sick. She finally made it to her bedroom. There she collapsed on the bed, half in relief, and half in sorrow.

_If I then deny I do_

She looked up as a shadow flitted into the room through her open window. Wiping the shock from her face she just stared at him.

"What do you want?" She asked, boredly standing up.

_Contemplate or wish away  
If I ask you not to stay_

"Hn, who is she too you onna, you can't hide your words from me like you can your thoughts." He said, sarcasm in his voice.  
_  
Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go_

"Its none of your business, so stay out."Lyta said, sitting on the bed and staring at her feet, trying not to cry. She didn't need this right now.

Stare

…

…

…

_Clowns all around you_

"Look. Let's just put it this way before you bore a whole through my skull. She's a family member who survived. She was kidnapped the night it all happened and now she's turned up. It's just rattled me seeing her again. That's all."

Stare

…

…

…

((Lyta: God he is so good isn't he, id love to glare like that.))

"Fine, I want to see her again, are you happy now. She meant everything to me; my life has no meaning without her. I WANT HER BACK." She yells at him, grabbing the doll from before off the bed and hugging it close as tears cascaded down her face. But these tears also contained red gems. ((Sadonna: Uh oh, she's angry))

_It's a cross I need to bear  
All this black and cruel despair  
_

A hand touched her face, smoothing away the hair from her face as it caught on of the gems. Hiei stared at the gem in his hand as he stood before the shivering body of Lyta. Within seconds he had disappeared. But Lyta didn't notice. She just lay down on the rocking bed and fell asleep, as the tears dried down her face.

_This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me_

The next morning, when she woke up, she nearly died in shock. Another bed had been added to the room. It was smaller but also suspended to the roof and rocking. In it slept a tiny gaunt girl, tiny girls framing the face from the news last night. The little girl stirred and woke up, brown eyes locking with her cousins startled blue ones.

"COUSIN LY-LY" The young girl yelled, getting out of bed and hugging her cousin as Lyta hugged and cradled her, thanking god she was still alive.

In the room next to them, Hiei smirked when he heard the yell. Before going back to sleep. No-one else would know, since Koenma had brought her in instead of him. And he had come in through the window five minutes before that.

_Open them and see me now_

_

* * *

_

_R and R, thats all_


	4. A new begining, and a strange request

Chapter 4

A new beginning.

Sadonna: Hello again dear readers.

Lyta: Its great seeing you all again

Rach: Definitely, thanks to all those who rated. Since im not very good at this, criticism is welcome.

All three together: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but we do own the plot. Have fun eerie smiles

_

* * *

_

_I said I wanna touch the earth_

Lyta smiled as she placed Tia on the floor in front of her in order to study her, and didn't even so much as glance at the gang as they came in running to find the source of the shout. Hiei wasn't with them ((Sadonna: Surprise surprise )) but she didn't notice that either, instead she just smiled at her cousin, tears in her eyes.

"Tia, my dear child, were have you been? What did they do? How much did they hurt you? Wh-"

"Cousin Lyta, Now isn't the time for that, I missed you so much and don't wanna spoil this moment. I'm here now, and that's all that counts, right?" She said, in a singsong voice that grated a little bit, as if she had trouble speaking.

_I wanna break it in my hands_

"Ok my girl, just make sure you tell me soon, kk?" Lyta said, smiling so much the gang had to grin.

Kurama stepped forward towards them and kneeled next to Tia.

"And who is the charming creature, we didn't get very well acquainted last night." He said, pulling a rose out of his hair, with the thorns stripped off, and handing it to Tia. "I do believe you were to tire."

_  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
_

Tia giggled and took the rose, blushing as she did. Turning to them all, she curtsied carefully in her raggedy old nightgown. Rips and tears covered it thoroughly, and her legs showed various whip marks.

Behind her, Lyta's eyes narrowed, those Oni's were gonna pay for this ((Rach: Oni means Demon in Japanese))

"My full name is Latia Suen, but most call me Tia. I am Lyta's cousin. I hit 7 Next month, I think." She said, cutely checking her fingers In order to get the date right. She finally nodded, saying she was right.

_  
I wanna sleep on the hard ground_

"Welcome Tia" Kurama said, smiling again. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kurama. The others you see by the doorway, in order are Yuusuke, Kieko, Yukina, Botan and Kuwabara."

Each of them waved as he said their names

Tia looked slightly puzzled, then walked up to Kurama, who was still kneeling down.

She whispered to him for a little while, then Kurama whispered back. The conversation was as follows.

Tia: Excuse me Mr Kurama?

Kurama: Just call me Kurama.

Tia: Ok. It's just, well…

Kurama: Yes?

Tia: Where is the black boy in the dress who came and saved me from Julian?

Kurama: Oh, you mean Hiei. He's asleep. You will see him later. You do know not to tell anyone what happened, don't you?

Tia: Uh huh, I won't tell, not even cousin Ly Ly

Kurama: Good girl

_  
In the comfort of your arms_

Lyta smiled at Tia as their conversation ended, then yawned a little. Everyone looked at the window as the sun peeked through.

"Perhaps we should go back to bed, it's a bit too early right now, and wouldn't you agree Tia?"

Kurama asked, watching the child yawn.

_  
On a pillow of bluebonnets_

Lyta sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her. Immediately the child came and sat next to her.

The gang smiled sleepily and walked out of the room.

Once they were gone, Lyta lay down on the bed, pulling the covers up with her, and holding them up a bit to form a space for Tia to crawl into.

_  
In a blanket made of stars_

_  
"_I missed you cousin Ly-Ly. I'm glad ive got you back now though."

_  
Oh it sounds good to me I said_

_  
_"Same here Tia, same here" Lyta said, snuggling up to the child. Within seconds she was fast asleep, and this time she slept like a baby, for the first time in years.

_  
Cowboy take me away_

It was 9 o'clock when they both woke up, Lyta helped Tia up, and washed her in the bathroom that was attached to their bedroom. She also bandaged her, carefully taking the infection out with a small amount of antiseptic cream that she always carried with her.

_  
Fly this girl as high as you can_

Finally she dressed her. Picking a black shirt and jeans from the small cupboard next to her own. It seemed that Botan hadn't chosen Everything Pink. Just a few things had survived the pink fest.

_  
Into the wild blue_

_  
_She dressed as well, choosing dark blue jeans and a small long armed t-shirt. Holding Tia's hand, she walked out the door, at the same time Hiei walked out of his.

_Set me free oh I pray_

For a second they all stared at each other, The Tia smiled beautifically. Running up to Hiei, she hugged him. Stepping back, she smiled again.

"Hello sir, who are you?" She said a devilish twinkle in her eyes.

"Hn, Hiei." Hiei said, his face emotionless, only his eyes glinted, showing his amusement.

_  
Closer to heaven above and_

"Ahem. Do you know where the kitchen is, were kind of lost?"

_  
Closer to you closer to you  
_

Hiei turned and started walking away, motioning the two of them to follow.

_  
I wanna walk and not run_

Finally they arrived at the kitchen, after an uneasy silence between the three. Broken only by Tia's constant chatter about how she loved her bed.

_  
I wanna skip and not fall_

Lyta and Tia smiled as everyone said hello, and Tia went off to sit at the table, obviously waiting for something to eat. Finally Kurama placed a bowl of cereal in front of her, along with a glass of milk. She ate it all within minutes and Lyta couldn't help but growl. The bastards had starved her. There goes another nail in their coffin.

_  
I wanna look at the horizon_

Turning to her own food, toast and orange juice, she ate hers quickly too. Finally she looked up at them all.

"What's happening today then? I doubt were gonna sit around and watch TV all day."

"Well," Kurama said, sipping tea from a china cup." Today, Koenma wants to see how powerful you are. And since you have completely mastered all your powers, except one. He wants Hiei to help you control that certain power." His emerald eyes fixed on Lyta's, making sure she understood him properly.

_And not see a building standing tall_

_  
_A trickle of sweat ran down her back. Nevertheless she nodded her head. Then excused herself from the table.

All eyes followed her out the door, and only Hiei followed her footsteps. He may not really like her, but something worried him. Something wasn't right. And she wasn't going to blot him out this time.

_  
I wanna be the only one  
_

She ran as fast as she could, trying to get away. But still the memories chased her.

_A small cage encased a young girl of no older than 4. She was shivering. Rags covered her body from head to toe. But in some places it had been stripped away. Rips and tears littered the small dress. Its brown material covered in grime blood and tears. A small hood only partially hid her face, which now was contorted in terror. Her pale blue eyes were screwed shut, and her brown hair was a veritable rat's nest on her head._

_Surrounding this small cage was a ring of fire. This young version of Lyta was generating it herself. And she couldn't stop it. The man above her, the head scientist who never grew old just laughed. He stood before the flames, his black eyes reflected the fire, making him seem demonic and terrifying. His white hair reflected the fire, making young Lyta shrink even further. He always made her do these exercises, when she did something bad. This time she hadn't hurt the demon she was supposed to, he still survived the attack she had been forced to use. And Julian knew that she was deathly afraid of fire. Since that was how he had obtained her. The family she had been sleeping round had died in the fire he set, and Lyta had nearly been killed. Julian had found her huddled in the sleeping bag she had used. There she had sat, screaming silently since her voice had deserted her. He had grabbed her, then deliberately took a piece of burning wood and burnt her with it. She hadn't even yelped, she was that scared. Laughing he had run out of the door downstairs, keeping the burning wood close enough to Lyta to scare her. Now whenever Lyta did something wrong, he punished her by forcing her into a cage she could barely walk in, then manipulated her just right so she formed a ring of fire around her. Then he just sat and watched until she fainted. The he burnt her with a torch and waited another hour to set her free._

Finally collapsing in a clearing, the older Lyta punched a fist into the ground. It had been more than 50 years since that night. 50 years to get over it, 50 years to carry on with her life. But she couldn't. That fear of fire had carried on into age. She couldn't even light a match withought breaking into a sweat. Bonfires petrified her so much that she often blacked out on fireworks night. And the mere prospect of Hiei helping her with her fire abilities, mixed in with him being a fire demon, just made her want to scream.

_For miles and miles_

She stood carefully, brushing her knuckles lightly. Taking calming breathes, she walked forward, blatantly oblivious to the shadow following her with intent eyes. He had seen the memory, and could understand her fear. But he was sure he could rid her of that.

Right?

_  
Except for maybe you_

Finally Lyta came upon a small clearing; this one had a spring running through it. Dipping her hands in, she splashed her face with the cool water. It dispelled the fatigue in her body, but not the fear in her heart. Ever since she had run away, the memories had stuck with her. The lab was still there. In the same place as it had been all those years ago. Only now it was disused, and only kept to house a jewel of great power. The heart of ErAdona. This stone had the power to control all elements and species. That's why a small chunk was kept in Lyta's phoenix pendant. ((Sadonna: Big clue there, it shows and tells why Lyta doesn't want it to fall into the wrong hands.)) Only Lyta had the power to get into the vault. But she wasn't about to tell everyone about it. About how she was an experiment, a failed one that shouldn't even exist.

_  
And your simple smile_

Lyta rolled her sleeve up a little. Then stopped to look at the head of the dragon tattoo on her arm. The dragon of the darkness flame had been tattooed on her arm with added force when she was 7. It had damn well hurt, but by that time pain had been merely a part of life. She had never learned to control it, and doubted she ever would. She didn't roll up her right sleeve though, she was too ashamed.

Oh it sounds good to me

She looked up as something…someone, landed in front of her, and cocked her head at his bland look.

"What the hell do you want?" Lyta asked, covering her tattoo again and standing. The tears hadn't yet dried, but she didn't care. He probably thought she was weak anyway. Besides. She was incomplete. So technically, she was weak.

_  
Yes it sounds so good to me  
_

Hiei walked up to her, then pulled something out of his pocket. In the hand that he showed her was a single red tear gem, it was flecked with black but shiny and new.

He said one word, and one word only. And this word was slow, calm, and demanded

Obedience and truth.

"Explain."

And Lyta, in return, also said a word in response, a single syllable, one that people rarely got away with if they said it to Hiei.

"No."

_  
Cowboy take me away_

Within seconds he had smashed her into a tree, holding her by the throat, Hiei hissed through his teeth the same word he had said before. But this one sent a shiver down Lyta's spine due to the hidden promise of pain inside the word.

"Explain."

_  
Fly this girl as high as you can_

Panicking, Lyta struggled against his grip, but soon gave up because he wasn't moving an inch.

"Fine," she croaked, making sure she kept the fear from her voice. "Im part Koorime, happy?"

This only caused her to be slammed into the tree again.

"The truth onna, now!" He hissed, His grip never loosened and, goddamn him, she couldn't take her gaze from his.

_Into the wild blue_

Lyta sighed, and then looked apologetically at Hiei.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Maybe someday I will be able to, but right now I can't. Bye"

With that, a small ping echoed through the forest. Surprise flitted across Hiei's face as he

realised she had just disappeared.In her place was a small glow, and within seconds it formed a small person with intricately carved wings. And the damn thing flew off before he could catch it.

Cursing himself, he walked off, muttering things under his breathe which would have shocked a rap artist.

_Set me free oh I pray_

Lyta watched him walk off from the leaf on which she sat. She was in her fairy form, the only good thing those damn scientists did to her. One day she would tell them, but not now. She didn't want to scare them off. Other than Chloe, they were the only friends she had, and she couldn't lose them, not now. It was too soon.

_  
Closer to heaven above and_

Finally, 3 hours later she returned to the mansion. The guys apparently had gone to train, so she was free from explaining for the moment at least.

_  
Closer to you closer to you  
_

Sighing, she walked into the kitchen, then just stared at the girl standing before her. Slowly she turned away and tried to walk out, but the girl's voice stopped her.

"Lyta, please believe me. I didn't mean for you to find out this way." Chloe said, pleading silently with her voice.

_  
I said I wanna touch the earth  
_

"I have nothing to say to you Chloe, you betrayed my trust. You were my only friend and now I can't even look at you anymore." Lyta growled, trying to hold the tears back.

_I wanna break it in my hands_

"Do you remember when you told me about Dantori, and I gave you a shoulder to cry on?" Chloe asked, reaching into her pocket and pulling something out. This made Lyta stop thoroughly in her tracks. It couldn't be.

_  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
_

Chloe now held a tiny orb, its designs were of roses intertwining, but these roses had heart shaped leaves. And were only grown on Lyta's home planet.

Dantori. It was a communication orb from Dantori.

Turning, Lyta stared at the ball as it began to glow.

"Lyta, this…thing has been glowing for the past few weeks, and I didn't want to tell you about it sooner because of what happened. But now. I think ill give it to you to sort out. Something's wrong," She said "I can feel it."

_Oh it sounds so good to me_

_  
_Sighing in defeat, Lyta turned to the ball in her hand that had now begun to glow purple. It was about the same size as her hand and was now pulsing madly. From her neck she drew the phoenix pendant, but put it back the second the door opened and the gang walked in. Shooting Chloe a look which practically guaranteed her silence, she ran to the kitchen door and out into the garden ((Rach: ive only read fanfics of yyh, if I get anything wrong, please tell me))

_  
Cowboy take me away_

Finally Lyta stopped again, in a clearing miles away from the guys. Standing there, she just stared at the orb. Her mother wanted to contact her, why? Her mother damn well hated her. She was exiled from her own home planet and wasn't wanted back. So why where they contacting her. She was about to try and open it again withought interruption. When a portal opened in front of her, and a katanna was laid on her neck before she could bolt.

_  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
_

A hand deftly plucked the orb from her hand as the rest of the gang walked through the portal, followed by Koenma.

"Lyta, I knew id find you here." Koenma said, smiling as Hiei threw the orb at Koenma, who caught it and looked at it.

"Give me that you idiot, if it's not activated soon it's gonna explode." Lyta growled, still being kept in place by Hiei's blade.

This, of course, caused Koenma to drop it, and all of the gang to watch it slowly roll towards Lyta.

"Can I move please?" Lyta asked sarcastically, pointedly staring at the katana on her throat.

"Hn" Came his reply as he sheathed the deadly weapon.

Lyta walked forward and picked it up, again reaching for her pendant and pulling it from around her neck. Holding it before her, she began to chant in a language that none of the gang had ever heard before. After a while the glowing in the ball dissipated, and a fine white mist began to materialise around it.

Soon this mist formed a screen in front of her, and it was positioned just so, this meant that everyone could see it as a blonde haired woman formed in it, her mouth set in a snarl.

_Into the wild blue_

"Hello mother" Lyta said, ignoring the shocked looks from the gang. "Long time no see, what's wrong now?"

"You miserable little bitch, I have spent the last 15 cycles of Dragnar trying to get through to you, and that worthless mind of yours, your still incomplete aren't you, just you wait till I get my hands on you, your going to be so sorry." Came her shrill reply, making the gangs ears ring.

"Nice to see you to mum. If that's all, then I'll be shutting down this communication and going about my merry way." Lyta said, about to motion with her hand before her mother stopped her, again insulting her completely and making Lyta's blood boil with rage.

"Shut your mouth you insolent child. You shouldn't even be alive now. I swear to Rased that you will meet your day. But now, Dragnar help us, I need your help, and those pathetic creatures to, if push comes to kill." She said, her face the picture of hatred.

"Three cycles ago, if you had bothered to pick up the damn Communication I sent you, you would have seen the carnage. I was simply doing my duty when everyone rebelled against my rule. You are to come here and fight the rebels now. You know how to get here, and I expect you to be prompt. That is all."

And with that, she shut the communicator down, and the silence, ladies and gents, was deafening.

Not a single creature moved, and only Hiei noticed the tension of rage in Lyta's shoulders, and struggled to hide his admiration. She was pretty good at hiding her feelings. Maybe as good as him?

…

…

…

Yeah right!

_  
Set me free oh I pray_

Struggling not to crush the orb in her hand, Lyta smiled and settled for throwing it as far as she could into the sky, then threw an orb of energy at it, effectively destroying it. The gang's eyes –Minus Hiei's- Were as follows.

OO;;;

_  
Closer to heaven above and_

'I will not scream' were Lyta's thoughts as she stared at the tiny cloud of dust that was left over from the orb. 'I will definitely not scream.'

_  
Closer to you closer to you_

_  
_"Ahem," Koenma interrupted, making Lyta turn to him. "I think we are entitled to an explanation."

_Closer to you  
_

"Can you spare the guys for a week Koenma?" Lyta asked, turning to them all, an eerie smile on her face.

_Cowboy takes me away_

"I do believe my mother needs to understand, that I.Don't.Relish.Hatred."

Closer to you

* * *

And that is that my friends, it has taken me a week and I want 20 reviews for it, or the next one isn't gonna happen. Got that, good. Byeeeeeeeeeee.

Rss xxx


End file.
